Hidden Talents
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: Wally has a talent that he doesnt want anyone to know about, can he hide the secret?
1. the Next Beethoven

**Chapter 1 the Next Beethoven**

**Hey this is the poll winner! I'll make this fast, sorry for any spelling mistakes or the writing is weird, I'm not allowed to be on the computer for now so I'm doing this secretly, I love to write and to write I shall!**

It was the middle of the school and wally was givin detention once  
again except for chewing gum. Mrs. Thompson also slapped a gian F on  
his desk "maybe in detention you fan focus more on your studies then  
your video games" she said

He groaned and the bell rang, everybody left but him. Kuki walked in  
"common Wally, we have to go to the tree house" she said cheerfully

"I'm sorry Mrs. Sanban but Wallabee cannot, for he has gotten  
detention once again" she looked at him with her cold beady eyes

"awww Wally, that's the third time this week! Maybe afterwards okay?"  
she left

"ya" and he opened his textbook to "study" when he was really  
daydreaming about kuki

Mrs. Thompson had a look on her face "wallabee since you are doing so  
bad in social studies I'm going to assign you a tutor"

"no! No way! Nah ah!" he said "I don't want some dork yelling at me  
again because I don't know stuff" he complained

"look mr. Beetles if you want to pass my class and not go to summer  
school, then I suggest you get at least a 94% on the next quiz. And of  
course you need a tutor" she said

"fine... Who's my tutor?"

"I'll figure it out, but he or she will come by your house at noon  
tommorrow"

"but that's a saturday!"

"well we wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you failing" she  
said as she giggled a little

Detention was over and Wally walked to the tree house. Once inside he  
saw everyone eating butt loads of candy, "hey numbuh 4!" said kuki as  
she was chewing her candy

"what's with the candy?" he said as he pointer to the huge mounds

"we fought sticky bun and won, this is our reward" Abby said

"did you guys save me any?" he knew what the answer was, everyone  
laugher hard until hoagie noticed he was serious "guys, he actually  
serious"

"here numbuh 4, you can have my candy. I'm not in the mood  
anyways..." said kuki sadly

"woo hoo! Thanks kuki!" he dove into the pile and started eating it,  
she walke away slowly all sad. Everyone noticed but Wally, "some  
friends you are for not sharing" said Wally with a sneer

"wha? Look boy! Your not sharig and it's not even your candy!" shouted  
Abby

Wally stopped eating and looked at his candy, he didn't want another  
piece because of the guilt "oh."

"maybe you should give her some..." said Nigel

"hmmm okay..." he wad going to say no but the guilt was depriving him  
from having a piece

He went towards kuki's room and walked in, she was... Happy? "hey  
numbuh 3, you want the candy?" he said confused

"no thanks, I'm full and it easily gets me sick" she smiled and then  
looked down

"oh, okay, just take some if you want some okay?" he said while  
leaving "sure!" she said

The next day came and Wally got up with his moms eggs and bacon  
"morning my little marsupial! Only 3 hours till your tutor comes! But  
we won't be here, we have to take Joey to a day camp far away and  
won't be back till later" she said

"yippee..." he did a sarcastic finger rotation circular wise

"oh shush! I bet you'll have fun!" she ruffled his hair

The hours past and Wally was forced to shower and clean the house,  
wally's parents left and the doorbell rang, "ya I got it" he opened  
the door to expect a huge geek, but it was kuki

"kuki! What are ya doing here!"

"I'm your tutor silly!" she giggled

"how? Why?"

"mrs. Thompson called me last night and said you needed help in social  
studies, I get a A+ in that subject"

"umm come in..." he said

"so shall we get started? Wally, I thought we got rid of they piano?"

Wally ran and tried to hid it with his body "what piano?"

"that one that's behind you" she said

"oh this? My mom got a new one but I never played it" he said nervously

"uhhh Huuhh surrre" so she set down her books and said "let's get  
started..."

Hours later Wally was gettig good at social studies "okay so the first  
state to succeed is?"

"south carolina?"

"yep!"

"the kansas-nebraska act was created in?"

"1850"

She went fast now "which created what political party?"

"republican"

"where at?"

He thought and said "I don't know"

"it's okay, you actually went farther then expected! Well it was  
created at ripon, Wisconsin but think of it as rip one wisoconsin like  
a fart! Phhht" she did with her tounge making him laugh

Then the beetles family came in "oh hello deary! You wallabee's  
teacher?"

"yes I am, I should probably go..." she gathered her books, and wad  
ready to leave. He didn't want her to go, he wanted to stay for much  
longer

"have you heard him play?" mrs beetles asked

"no... I didn't know Wally played" she smiled at him cocking one  
eyebrow, he blushed "mooom"

"play us a song!" said mrs beetles

"ya Wally!"

"urgh, fine..." said Wally as he opened up the piano, he did row row  
your boat

"wallabee! You know that you can do better!" she said demanding

"do I have to?" he whinned

"yes!" said mrs. Beetles and kuki together

So he started to play, he played like beetoven, no... Better... It  
was like a angel singing softly while tucking you to bed, it had a  
gentle touch. Mrs. Beetles loved it and kuki was just taken back my  
this wonderful music by a kid who doesn't embrace his talent

he finished and bowed while everyone clapped "I'm so pround!" said mr.  
Beetles

"wonderful playing Wally! Goodbye mrs beetles! I have to get home for  
dinner" said kuki smiling

"okay dear! Bye!"

Wally ran up to her and pulled her away from the door "don't tell  
anyone, got it?"

"why not? You play so beautifully!" she said

"I'm a trouble maker. Kids like me don't play the piano beatifully.  
That's why I hate the piano so much"

"I won't tell"

"pinky swear?"

"pink swear, no crossies" she said smiling and waved goodbye, she  
wanted to trell the whole world wallys secret but a promise is a  
promise, thus remainds a talent... Hidden from the world...

**Check out my polls and I hope you liked my chapter! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	2. Secret Garden

**Chapter 2 Secret Garden**

**Hey hope you like this chapter as well! I don't know how much time I have, but here I go, thanks KNDFANGIRL, dragonaqua, numbuh13alltheway, imasmurf93, KNDtilldeath, evemiliana, and Laureie43 for reviews! But usually I write out your reviews but like you know I don't have time, sorry! Oh, and I shall never stop writing even if you take away my internet! I feel like a spy secretly going on the computer…. Enjoy!**

"hey Wally!" said kuki running up to his locker

"hey..." he said

She held a piece of paper up to his face once he closed his locked,  
"look, look, look!"

He took it out of her hand "how can I not, umm what is it?"

She rolled her eyes and took it and read it for him "Galliger Middle  
school presents the fifth annual talent show! Wally you could enter  
with your-"

He went wide eyed and covered her mouth, he dragged her away, "are you  
crazy kuki! I'm not entering no cruddy talent show!"

"please Wally! You so good!" she pleaded

"I don't care, I hate cruddy pianos!"

The bell rang "we got to go, good luck on you social studies test!"  
she ran off

Lunch time came and Wally ran through and pushed everyone out of the  
way, "kuki! Kuki, take a look!" he held up his test proudly it showed  
a B-

"great job Wally!" she smiled

He said cockily "what did you get?" he felt smarter until she pulled  
out her test, A+ it said

His mouth dropped and he grumbled, "sorry Wally, but don't try to  
think your smarter then me in social studies" she smiled some more

He grumbled some more and threw away his test and sat down with  
hoagie, Abby, and Nigel "so how the test go?" asked Nigel

Wally just swore and mumbled with a disappointed look, kuki laughed  
"he got a B- but was upset when he found out I did better he  
kind of..." she looked at him, he was stabbing his jelly

"was a poor sport?" said hoagie funnily

Wally looked up, and gave him a dirty look "what? I was just saying!"  
hoagie said

Kuki brought up "so did you guys hear about the talent show?" asked  
kuki, Wally stopped eating

"ya, are you guys going to enter?" asked Nigel

"nah, what would Abby do?"

"I don't know, I'm not entering" said hoagie

"I would love to, but I have no talent" said kuki sadly

"of course you do! You can sing!" said Wally in disbelief

"thanks wally! Maybe I will enter!" she said

"good" he said, everyone snickered

"what?" wally said

"nothing... Oh nothing..." said hoagie still snickering

Then the dean turned on the microphone and said "sigh ups for the  
talent show are now, please enter today so we can get started with  
everything and set up times" then she walked away

"well here I go!" she said as she got up

"wait girl, what are you going to sing?" said Abby

"ummm... I guess you belong with me?"

"what made you think of that?" said Nigel

"I don't really know, I like Taylor swift and it's my favorite song,  
so what the hey!" she said and ran off to the sign off sheet

"the song really fits" said hoagie

"what's that supposed to mean?" said Wally thinking the song was for  
someone else

"nothing..." said Abby snickering

While kuki was signing up Hanna ran up and beat her too it, "oh hey  
kuki, your not singing are you?" she said

"ya I actually am" kuki said, "maybe you shouldn't, after All I have  
won for the past 4 times" she smiled, Hanna was a medium sized but she  
had a huge butt, she wore the same shirt twice every single week and  
same pants every day, it seemed like she only had two pairs of pants!  
She was thought she wad cool but she was really annoying, teachers  
pet, and a suck up. No one really liked her

"well you never no, I could possibly take first this year" said kuki  
as she signed up

Hanna laughed hard "are *laugh* you *laugh* kidding *laugh* me!"

Kuki frowned "I can too! What are you going to sing then?"

"I was going to sing you belong with me, but I thought it was a stupid  
song to sing so i decided to sing love is a battlefield by Jordan  
sparks"

Kuki scoffed "you belong with me is not a bad song! That song is to  
good for you anyways, so good thing your not singing it"

"oh, I see your doing it then. Only a loser would say that about a  
stupid song" Hanna said looking at her disgustingly

"I'm not a loser!" kuki had tears in her eyes, she tried to suck it up

"yes you are, how can you not know this! Everybody knows it, even your  
friends! They just didn't want to hurt you feelings Hun" she smiled  
and patted her head and walked away flaunting her big butt

Kuki was in tears and she At her table "why didn't you tell me!" and  
she ran off "kuki what's wrong!" shouted Wally

"I'll go..." said Abby getting up for the girls bathroom

She entered and saw the crying kuki hovering over the sink "hey girl,  
what's up?"

"you guys knew I was a loser, why didn't you tell me?"

Abby was shocked "girl, where did you hear that? You are not a loser!"

"Hanna told me, why would you hang out with someone like me?" she said  
through her tears

"I'm going to kill that fat ass! You are not a loser, she just is  
threatened because you are a good singer and she has some competition.  
So to make herself feel good she hurts you to make herself feel  
better" she said while rubbing her back

"I guess... But I don't want her to win but she's the best singer in  
the school" Abby didn't know what to say, she was the best singer in  
the school. But she was really cocky and it annoyed people to heck

"you'll match up to her, I know it. Then people will vote for you to  
win instead of her because they hate her" she said smiling

Kuki giggled "ya, thanks Abbs" and smiled

"let's go, common" and locked arms with kuki and walked out

Wally came up to kuki worriedly "are you okay?"

"ya, I'm fine" she sniffled and wiped her eyes

"I'm going to tell the guys what happened" said Abby

Wally moved some hair out of her eyes "are you sure?"

"ya, I'm sure... So when is the talent show?"

Wally said "this Friday" he said giving her the flyer

"oh..." she said looking at it

"common, we better go. Lunch is over, unless you want to skip?"

"Wally! Well get in trouble" said kuki looking around

"it's only study hall, the teacher doesn't even notice, I've done it  
before" said Wally smiling

"umm I guess..."

"good! Common, let me show you something" he dragged her to the roof  
of the school

There was a beautiful garden "oh Wally, it's beautiful"

"it's the garden clubs only, it's private. But I come up here to  
think, apparently you need to as well" said wally

"thanks, it's..." she took a deep breath "calming..."

"just relax" he said, and he went to get sodas

So she did, she thought of him and her, the talent show, and Hanna.  
Wally came back and tossed her the soda "having fun?" she said  
sarcastically

"I actually am enjoying myself" he sat next to her

"that's good" and he laid down on the grass

Kuki said "penny for your thoughts"

He blushed, I think we know what he was thinking about. He just made  
something up "the talent show, where that penny?"

She threw it at him, he threw it back and they laughed. Way pulled  
kuki off the bench and she fell back next to him, they laughed and she  
put the penny on his head "take the penny!"

They turned heads and their noses touched, they blushed and kissed.  
They kissed for sometime and broke apart "oh wow" said kuki giggled

"so you do like me" said Wally

"huh?"

"I don't know, I had this feeling that you liked me and I guess it's  
true" he said looking into the sky

"ya I do. You must like me too" he turned

"I sure do" he said

"what do we do?" asked kuki

"I'm not sure..."

"for you, I won't tell anyone to maintain your rep. And you don't have  
to tell anyone" said kuki and got up

"look, I would love to go out with you... It's just..." he said

"bad boys like you don't go out with good girls like me" she said and  
walked away to her next class

Wally wanted to stop her but that's what exactly it... But he also  
just wasn't ready... He whispered "I'm sorry kuki..."

**Sorry for any mistakes or anything, I'm trying to go as fast as I can without getting caught by my parents! Please vote in my poll, it's important!**


	3. Piano Recital

**Chapter 3 Piano Recital**

**Thanks xxPR1NC3S5xx, KNDFANGIRL, creative-writing-girl13, evemiliana, numbuh13alltheway, mindmaster, KNDtilldeath, and imasmurf93 for reviewing! I'm doing this really quietly because my dad is sleeping and my mom is shopping so hopefully he wont wake up! Enjoy!**

The next day it was kind of awkward for kuki and Wally, but they soon  
got over it "hey Wally, me and the others are going to watch a movie  
tonight, you wanna come?" asked kuki while whispering in math class

"i can't I got... A piano recital..." he groaned and rolled his eyes

Kuki was about to squeal and clap but she just smiled really big, "can  
I come, please oh please oh plleeeeasssse?" she showed her puppy eyes  
and pouty lip

Wally gave in and sighed "I guess... I'm doing a duet with  
Someone..."

"who?"

"she said I'm not allowed to tell, were friends and all so I keep it a  
secret, you'll have to find out tonight" he turned around afraid of  
getting in trouble

"wait, what time?"

"come at the community center at 7:00 oh and dress up, it's a cruddy  
formal thing"

"i get to see you in a tux? How cute!"

"shhh! Not a tux, just a shirt and tie..." he rolled his eyes and  
turned back around

Kuki couldn't wait till tonight, and even better hoagie and Abby would  
be alone, "so I can't go because I have to babysit mushi" said kuki at  
lunch (time passes when your excited!)

"and I have to babysit Joey" said Wally

"ugh... I have to spend a whole night with him?" asked Abby

"don't pretend that you don't love it" said hoagie in a deep tone

Abby whacked him "ow! What?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled, "well have fun with your siblings"  
said Abby

"I will!" then kuki left to walk home from school

Once as she got inside she asked if she could watch Wally, her parents  
said it was okay and she immediately got ready. She showered, wore a  
halter summer white with pink flowers dress, and make up. It was  
almost 7 so she quickly curled her hair and ran out, the community  
center was only 3 blocks away

Once she arrived she saw everyone there so formal, everyone was  
laughing and it was so... Boring... She saw Wally practicing  
before the big show, then she saw a girl sitting next to him. She  
looked familiar, "hey Wally!" said kuki smiling

"hey kooks, this is Isabella or Isa. She is my partner, she will he  
singing while I play the piano" she looked away, she was very shy

"excuse me, excuse me!" said the music teacher "but everybody please  
take your seats we will be starting now!"

"well that's our cue" said Wally

"good luck you guys!" kuki smiled and sat down

They two were doing airplanes by B.o.B, Wally started his piano, and  
Isa sang "Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky Are like  
shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now. Can we pretend  
that airplanes In the night sky Are like shooting stars, I could  
really use a wish right now" Isa sang so beautifully just like Hayley  
Williams in the song!

The song was over and Kuki stood up and clapped non-stop, until  
everyone else did, she ran up to the two "I thought I recognized you,  
your Isabella from my science class! You don't talk much though do  
you?" she shook her head, Isabella was the biggest dork in their grade  
and would always be made fun of

"so why don't you sing for the talent show?" asked kuki

"if I do then I'll be made fun of even more, I'm a dork... Dorks  
aren't meant to be singers..." she said glumly with her thick  
glasses and braces

"but you are! Besides the whole dork thing... Heh heh..." kuki  
did a cheesy smile covering up her mistake

Isa smiled "thanks but no thanks... I don't like to perform in front  
of big crowds..." she said looking at the audience

"oh well... Nice talking to you!" said kuki as she smiled and waved  
so she can talk to Wally

"nice job Wally!" she hugged him, "you preformed that perfectly!"

"you really think so? I was of key skittles and-" kuki put her hand  
over his mouth "you were fine" she smiled a little which made him blush

"got to go, I'm supposed to be home at 8:30" she kissed his cheek and  
walked away, Isa came up to him "you know you should go out with her"  
she leaned on him

"ya? Says the girl who won't perform for the talent show"

"shutup! What if I did?" she said

"then I would ask her out, but me and you have to maintain a rep so we  
can't" he walked away to his car

Isa thought "hmmm..."

The talent show was tomorrow and Kuki walked in the school feeling  
confident, she saw Isa... But not happy. She was being picked on by  
some kids, knocking her books down, shoving her into lockers, taking  
her lunch money, soon the pushed her down. That got kuki steamed

"hey! Leave her alone!" shouted Kuki as she helped Isa up

"what are you going to do about it shrimp?" said the scary man bully

"woah deep voice..." mumbled kuki, then Wally came "nothing, I'm  
going to do something though if you don't move" he threatened the  
bully, these guys where nothing compared to wally. They heard of  
permanent wedges from him, wet willy's that seems like the spit lasted  
in your ear for a week, and tripping kids so well that they didn't  
suspect it was Wally! So they walked off, kuki helped Isa up "you okay?"

ISA didn't look at them "I'm fine thanks..."

"you don't have to pretend that you don't know us, you know" said Wally

"to maintain your rep, it's best not to..." she walked away

Wally didn't complain so he walked away, kuki was furious "is  
maintaining your rep that important! Look at you Isa, you have a gift  
and your afraid to be picked on more. Wally your afraid of losing your  
tough guy rep so we're not going out and your a prodigy at the piano  
and you can't embrace that! I'm so ashamed to call you guys friends,  
just get out of my sight..." kuki rubbed her temples

"look ko-" Wally tried to say, but she just held up a finger and took  
a deep breath and yelled "get out! Out! Out!" they two left in fear  
and kuki just thought, she skipped her class just so she can think...

Abby came up to her "girl how long have you been here?" she had her  
hands on her hips and cocked a eyebrow

"all day..." said kuki sitting on the floor, sure teacher saw her,  
but they figured she was one of those students who had to make up  
homework and had to do it outside until the lesson was over

"look, you need to get to class..." said Abby with her hand on her  
shoulder

"I know Abby but I just can't... Look around you, people will do  
anything to maintain their rep, even pretend to not know your best  
friend! Look at fanny, she's best friends with Rachel... But so she  
can become the most popular girl in school she had to ignore her, and  
they don't even talk anymore! God, do I hate people sometimes..."  
kuki kept hitting her head on the wall

"don't say that. Ya people are stupid, but it's their decision to lose  
a great friend and make new, no interests with friends, not ours...  
If I can change the world then I would with that, but we can't" Abby  
sat next to her

Kuki cried "my new friend acted like she didn't even know me or  
wally... Wally knows her better then I do, and he didn't even care  
about her! What is this!" she cried some more

"you'll figure something out, I know you will" Abby smiled ans walked  
off to class

Kuki came home and practiced until she got the song right, but when  
she did she sang other songs just for fun like your the one that I  
want or love story, there was a knock. Once kuki opened it she  
frowned, it was Wally

"what do you want?"

"to apologize, maybe I am over doing this rep thing a little" he said

Kuki rolled her eyes "a little? Maybe? You still don't get it..." she  
tried to close the door but wally's foot was in the way

"hear me out..." Wally came in, kuki groaned and walked to the kitchen

"I'm not letting this rep thing get to me, so kuki... Will you go out  
with me?"

Kuki stopped dead and dropped her glass "really? Oh boy oh boy!" she  
said and hugged him

"I think yes?" he said while trying to breath

"ya ya ya!" she said happily

So the rest of the night they watched a movie, had a make out session,  
and ate. It was cute, but the time ended and the talent show is  
tomorrow... Kuki needed lots of sleep for tomorrow

**Did I mention almost done! Ya, one more chapter unless you give me ideas what to do further on! Don't forget to vote on my polls!**


	4. the Talent Show

**Chapter 4 the ****Talent Show**

**Hey last chapter so I wanted to get this done, sorry! Thank you readers and reviewers for ummm reading this story! Thanks KNDFANGIRL, numbuh13alltheway, dragonaqua, evemiliana, and imasmurf93 for reviewing! Hope you like it! oh and i don't own the KND and any of the songs that I have mentioned in the past chatpers! (just to let you know incase you were wondering...)**

It was the day of the talent show and kuki was so nervous all day, for  
example the math teacher asked "kuki, 4x-2x is?"

Kuki said twitchy "you belong with me! Talent show! First place! Wha?"

Everybody just laughed and Wally just looked at her strangely, Wally  
knew what it was, "2x" he said. He wasn't good at math but it was like  
4-2, and he knew what that was

"good wallabee" said the teacher, kuki kept on twitching. Wally turned  
around, "you'll be okay kooks, I know it" he smirked and turned around

Kuki chilled a little but was very on edge as well, hoagie came up  
from behind her in lunch to ask for her jell-o cup, but kuki was scared  
so she screamed and flung her food at Nigel, "oh my god Nigel I'm so  
sorry! I'm just nervous that's all..."

He wiped off the sandwich pieces off his face, "you think? Good  
thing school is almost over, I feel bad for the next kid that scares  
you" said Nigel

They all laughed and eventually school ended and kuki walked with  
Wally on the way home, "hey Wally... Can you help me practice?" she  
asked

"ya sure kooks" he said with no problem, he wasn't embarressed anymore  
so it was no problem

So instead of coming strait home kuki went strait to wally's to  
practice, she wasn't going on till 7 but she wanted to be prepared.  
So Wally played piano you belong with me, it wasn't much of a piano  
part but it helped "why can't you seeee you belong with me?" she said  
but it was hard reaching the high note

"ugh, I can't get it!" kuki groaned and put her head on the piano

"just start kind of low then work your way up, you now like this" then  
Wally started, kuki smiled "Wally you sing so well, you should've  
entered the show"

"well, I'm not... So get over it..." he said, kuki whacked his arm  
"that was mean!"

"I'm sorry, let's try again" so she started and finally got it "I did  
it, thanks wally!" she hugged him and he blushed

"so what now?" he said

"I want sing your the one I want! It's my favorite" she was so  
excited, Wally rolled his eyes but smirked at her happiness

So he started playing and she sang, she kept on running her finger up  
his chest and kept on going close to him like the movie grease. He  
kept on freezing up and blushing, she was laughing during the song,  
the song finally finished

"so Wally wasn't that fun?" asked kuki still laughing

He gulped still blushing "umm ya..."

"oh common Wally, it's time to go!" she said, it read 6:30

"wow the time really flew" he said and they went out the door

It took them some time to get there but they made it there just in  
time, "time for me to go on, wish me luck" she said

"luck" he said and she kissed him on the cheek and went on next once  
she went on she saw Isa and waved but froze once she saw the whole  
crowd of people, she froze. The music started but she didn't go on  
cue, then Hanna said from the side "I knew it, you could never do it!  
Ha, your so stupid, only I can sing!" she laughed

Wally saw this and went to help "uh oh" she ran up to the side of the  
stage and whispered "pssst, go on!"

Kuki looked at him and mouthed "I can't..." so then did that he  
thought he never thought he would have to do, help her by the piano

So dragged the piano out and kuki whispered "what are you doing?"

"here to help" he smile and sat down and played the piano, he played  
your the one I want though

Kuki didn't care though, she was about to sing until Wally took over  
"I got chills, they're multiplying. And I'm losing control, because  
the power your supplying, it's electrifying"

She then smiled and sang "you better shape up, because I need a man  
and my heart is set on you. You better shape up; you better understand  
to my heart I must be true" she laid on the piano

They both sang "Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do. You're the  
one that I want, o,o, oo, honey. The one that I want, o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want, o,o, ooooo. The one I need,  
Oh, yes indeed"

Then kuki sang "If you're filled with affection you're too shy to  
convey, meditate in my direction. Feel your way" she fingered his  
chest and moved her finger up and down, which made him freeze again  
but he snapped out

He sang on cue though "I better shape up, 'cause you need a man"

She said in the middle "i need a man who can keep me satisfied"

Wally sang "I better shape up if I'm gonna prove"

Kuki said in the middle as well "you better prove that my faith is  
justified"

"Are you sure?" he asked

They both sanf "Yes, I'm sure down deep 're the one that I  
want, o, o, oo, honey. The one that I want, o,o,oo, honey. The one  
that I want,o, o, oo The one I need. Oh, yes indeed" then they  
repeated the verse two times

They finally finished and instead of getting laughs they got applause  
and whistles. They got up in surprise and bowed and hugged, she pecked  
him and he rubbed his head while blushing, kuki saw Isa clapping and  
smiling while Hanna grumbled and stomped off in defeat. Kuki grabbed  
the microphone and said "one more performance from Isabella Reveria!"  
Isa froze and but the spotlight was on her, everybody was silent and  
she went up

Kuki said "sing your heart out" she smiled and handed the mic to her,  
she started singing teenagers by Hayley Williams (since she sang just  
like her)

"I'm gonna go on  
Livin' like I never met you  
And it'll feel wrong at first  
But I think I can forget you  
Ignore the fact that we sleep  
No more than three feet apart  
I feel you now  
You're all around me, underneath me  
You're all around me, underneath me

Well, how was I to know  
That what we carved in stone  
Would be so temporary?  
Well, how was I to know  
That my first crack in luck  
Would not be the last?  
It won't be the last

It's in the air now  
Bitter tears and broken hearts  
We're teenagers  
We count the years we think we're smart  
But we're not  
We don't know anything

So don't ask me where I'll go  
'Cause, frankly, I don't know  
And I don't give a shit  
Why must we all make sense?  
Oh, I just won't make sense  
For once, I'm just gonna live  
I'm just gonna live

We're teenagers  
(We don't know anything)  
We're teenagers  
(We don't know anything)

Well, how was I to know  
That what we carved in stone  
Would be so temporary?  
(I'm gonna go on)  
Why must we all make sense?  
Oh, I just won't make sense  
For once, I'm just gonna live  
I'm just gonna live"

Once she ended she was so afraid of being teased and laughed at, but  
instead she got exactly wally's and kuki's respond, applause and  
whistles

She smiled and kuki and Wally came out to give her a hug, they all  
smiled. "I knew you would do good" said kuki

"ya what she said" said Wally

The judge came out, "I think we know who won, Wallabee Beetles and  
Kuki Sanban!"

They got a mini trophy and kissed again, "and with a close second is  
Isabella Reveria!" she got a medal, Hanna came in third, she stomped  
and yelled "gah!"

Once they got off the stage Abby, hoagie, and Nigel came up to them  
"nice vocal girls! Same thing with you Wally, Abby never knew you could  
sing or play the piano!" said abbey

"ya, it was our little secret... But I guess the secrets out, sorry  
Wally" said kuki as she locked hands with him

"that's okay, I didn't want you to look stupid like you already did"  
he said smiling

She whacked his arm "shutup! But thanks for saving me up there" she said

"common let's go to lime Ricky's to celebrate!" said hoagie

"okay! But hold on" she held a finger and ran to Isa

"hey Isa nice job! You want to come to lime Ricky with me and the  
others?" she pointed to them

"thanks but I was already asked by a couple of girls if I could join  
them at their house, they're part of the varsity chorus and I might  
get in it, then I could audition for the school play and they said if  
I make varsity then I'll be shoo-in for lead!" said Isa happily

"I'm so happy for you! Well, have fun!" kuki hugged her and walked away

"common let's go" said Wally putting his arm around her and they  
walked off

"wait Wally, before we go... Why didn't you do you belong with me? We  
rehearsed it all day!" she said a little mad

"well isn't it obvious? You... Are... The... One... I...  
Want..." he said slowly and he laughed

"awww, your the best boyfriend ever!" she kissed him, until hoagie  
butted in "get a room!"

Abby whacked him "they're having a moment and you wrecked it!" she  
said and gave him a cold look

"that's okay, now we can go" said kuki, and off they left

**Sorry again if I messed up in any way, had to do this fast. (it might be like this for awhile…..) but I didn't like this story, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't like it because neither did I! but please vote on the poll what should be my next idea because I will post the new story tomorrow! (maybe….)**


End file.
